1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather information display apparatus that displays weather information superimposed on a map and a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2000-193469 describes art for superimposing weather information along a route and a destination on a map such that the weather information is obtained as an effective material for understanding a situation, for selecting a destination, or for determining a travel route.
However, JP-A-2000-193469 does not disclose a method for displaying weather information sets overlapped with each other. The invention disclosed in JP-A-2000-193469 is basically intended only to the weather information as a meteorological condition, such as clear, rainy, cloudy, which is usually not overlapped with each other the same region. As a result, it is natural that JP-A-2000-193469 does not disclose or suggest any idea relating to a method for displaying multiple types of weather information sets that are overlapped with one another in the same region.